Pictures and Punishments
by SqornshellousZeta
Summary: The teachers of hogwarts are having a little conversation with the marauder's parents about the four boy's pranks, but can they be heard when the parents don't believe their children would do such things?


I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. Please review and enjoy. This story takes place in the marauder sixth year...  
  
"You have been summoned here today to discuss one of the greatest threats this school has ever undergone. A group of four Gryffindor boys, who call themselves the marauders, have been caught in the act of numerous crimes and escaping detention. They leave no proof or evidence of their evil deeds, yet we have reason to believe that no other student could be responsible for the absolute disrespect of the rules and professors." McGonagall looked around the table at the faces of her colleagues and the parents of the boys in question.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Black were staring at McGonagall with totally unsurprised and loathing looks. Mrs. Black was growling slightly. Next to them, Mrs. Pettigrew narrowed her eyes and sneered, clearly showing that Peter was in great trouble. Mr. Pettigrew sat next to his wife, looking over at Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin who were playing exploding snap and clearly not listening to a word McGonagall was saying. Mr. Lupin, who was a muggle, was enjoying the wizard game very much. Next to the two immature and loud fathers who were gambling on the explosive game, Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Lupin sat in shock that their little, innocent boys would do such things. The teachers who nodded their heads as they listened to McGonagall's speech surrounded the parents.  
  
"These crimes," McGonagall pulled a long sheet of parchment out of her pocket, "being far too frequent to remember all and extremely wicked in nature, include stealing a time-turner, magically disintegrating all the charms class desks twice, setting fireworks off in the Slytherin dorm fifteen times, using polyjuice potion to pose as numerous students, stealing random objects from Slytherins, strutting around the castle after hours, pulling pranks on even the headmaster, stealing, marauding and disturbing classes at all times." The teachers continued to nod their heads as the listened with serious and angry faces. Mr. Black was now growling, as was Mrs. Pettigrew, Mr. Pettigrew was nervously looking at the teacher's faces, Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Lupin had looks of total looks of outrage on their faces and Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin looked as though they could never be prouder of the four boys and showed how they felt by high- fiving.  
  
"There must be a mistake! My boy would never break the rules. He's always been such a sweet boy, never once did he forget to take a shower in the morning and brush his teeth at night. He even taught himself how to read when he was three. Maybe he can be a little playful, but always law- abiding," Mrs. Potter said while reflecting on one memory in which James was four and sitting in the yard on a sunny day, quietly playing. In reality, he was beheading a slug. Mrs. Lupin nodded her head.  
  
"My boy wouldn't do anything either. He is so smart. I remember when he taught himself how to walk and read. He's always so polite."  
  
"And so I am supposed to think that this is all my boys fault?" Mrs. Pettigrew cut in with a booming voice. "My boys follows rules and knows what is wrong and right. I have taught him in the strictest manner and I know that he would not break one rule!" Suddenly Mrs. Lupin pulled out her purse and began shuffling through it.  
  
"Oh I even have a picture of my boy when he first learned how to read!" Mrs. Lupin took out of her purse, a picture of a very small five- year-old Remus absorbed in a small children's book. Mrs. Potter looked over at it.  
  
"Ooh he is so precious!" Mrs. Potter squealed as she too took out her purse and pulled out a picture of a four-year-old James. He had his father's glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose and was waving around a cookie. As the two mothers continued to show pictures of their 'sweet' little boys, the teachers and Mr. and Mrs. Black and Mrs. Pettigrew continued to discuss the crimes committed, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter were playing another game of exploding cards, hoping not to be brought up in the discussion and Mr. Pettigrew was silently watching the game.  
  
"Something needs to be done! I will not have Sirius bring further shame to the Black family," Mrs. Black screeched and her husband nodded.  
  
"Perhaps we should give them more schoolwork," said the Slytherin head-of-house.  
  
"They'll speed through it anyway, well, at least Lupin, Black and Potter will," McGonagall said. Mrs. Pettigrew glared at McGonagall. "We need something more effective."  
  
"Perhaps we shall split them up for a week and not let them have any sort of contact with one another. You know what they say, united they stand and divided they fall." The teachers looked slightly confused. All the heads turned to the small table in the far corner of the room where the sorting hat sat. Suddenly an idea came to McGonagall's mind.  
  
"We can't do that. They will find away around that punishment and even if they do not we will have four different pranks going on at the same time at all hours of the day and night." the quidditch/flying instructor said.  
  
Meanwhile Mr. Potter had lost five sickles to Mr. Lupin and they were playing their tenth game. An occasional explosion took place at the side of the table they were playing at, but the teachers and more mature parents chose to ignore them. Mr. Pettigrew laughed and clapped as a deck of cards blew up in Mr. Lupin's face.  
  
Mrs. Lupin and Mrs. Potter had taken out their entire collections of pictures of their children. Mrs. Lupin was currently showing Mrs. Potter a moving picture of seven-year-old Remus and his father fishing at a lake. The picture showed Remus catching his fifth fish and his father with a net in his hand, ready to attack and catch the first fish that came by. Mrs. Potter was showing Mrs. Lupin a picture of three-year-old James crackling madly holding a handful of spaghetti and running around the Potter's house.  
  
"We should never have sent Sirius to Hogwarts! First Gryffindor, now he's hanging out with a bunch of mudblood and horrible children!" Mrs. Black screeched to her husband. Mr. Black nodded, clearly agreeing with his wife.  
  
"Peter is not the reason for all those crimes! The other boys are influencing him! Why his five older sisters never where in trouble once in school!" Mrs. Pettigrew roared.  
  
"Ooh he's so cute!" Mrs. Potter said as she looked at a muggle picture of one-year-old Remus glaring at the camera hugging a teddy bear.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember taking that one. He got that teddy bear after he scraped his knee. He even named it Sylvester. Goodness knows how he knew how to pronounce such a long name."  
  
"I remember when James got his first teddy bear. He loved to pick it up, scream at it and throw it across the room. He was so cute. He named it Plato."  
  
"Oh yeah! Who's the man?" Mr. Potter jumped up in triumph as he just won his first game. Mrs. Black and Mrs. Potter stopped fighting for a second to roll their eyes at the victorious Mr. Potter. Mr. Lupin reluctantly handed over two sickles and a new game began. Mr. Pettigrew watched excitedly. During all this excitement McGonagall explained her plan to Dumbledore who had been watching the whole meeting and was very amused.  
  
"Remus loved that bear. He would read to it. When we went anywhere he would take it with him."  
  
"James would too, only people didn't think it was that cute when a teddy bear hit the back of their heads."  
  
On the other side of the large table, Professor Binns sat, immersed in history papers and beside him, Flitwick sat sipping on a large glass of chocolate milk.  
  
"We should take him out of this so-called school and put him in Durmstrang!" Mr. Black mumbled. The hat glared at him.  
  
"He has now the right to chose his path as he is half way through his sixth year."  
  
"I don't care what year he's entering! He is still a Black and will abide by my rules and will not bring any more shame to our family." Mrs. Black nodded in agreement. The hat rolled its nonexistent eyes.  
  
Getting bored and slightly irritated with Mr. and Mrs. Black, Mrs. Pettigrew and the hat's conversation, McGonagall walked and sat down by Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Lupin who were still looking at pictures. The picture they were currently looking at had James close up to the camera with his mouth wide open and his two front teeth missing.  
  
"He lost those by falling over his father's broomstick," Mrs. Potter explained to Mrs. Lupin and McGonagall. Mrs. Lupin took out another picture and showed it to the other women. It had a four-year-old Remus holding a large branch in one hand and muggle ant-killer products in the other. The moving picture showed him poking the ant pile with the branch, throwing the ant-killer products at it and running for his life.  
  
"He killed all the gnomes in our yard too by doing that," Mrs. Lupin explained as she looked fondly at the picture as it replayed itself. McGonagall shook her head.  
  
The conversations kept up and got worse as time crept by. Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin's deck of cards blew up at once, leaving a small crater in the table, the Blacks, Mrs. Pettigrew and the hat kept getting louder and Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Lupin who now had a few of the women teachers around them and looking at the pictures, continued trading stories.  
  
McGonagall's headache grew to the point that she felt her head would explode. She looked over to Dumbledore who nodded, stood up and shot a loud firecracker from the end of her wand. All the teachers and parents looked over at her and the first moment of silence since the meeting started swept over them.  
  
"These are my students and it is up to me to decide how to punish them," she said in a dangerously low voice. "Now headmaster Dumbledore and I have talked out a punishment and if you would please listen for a second then this meeting can end." The teachers and parents nodded and McGonagall began to reveal her plan.  
  
-  
  
Night swept over the castle. All the candles and lights magically blew out and all was silent. All except one room.  
  
"Somebody make it stop!" Sirius cried. "Please!"  
  
"I can't! McGonagall put up a shield around it!" James yelled over the noise. Remus pulled his pillow over his head and let out a moan. Sitting in the middle of the six-year boy dorms, the sorting hat continued its song. It was extremely happy that, for the first time since it was made, it was allowed to sing opera and country style.  
  
The end. 


End file.
